1942
The year 1942 is a year according to the Christian era. Content * 1 Events * 2 Music ** 2.1 Premières * 3 Literature * 4 Art * 5 Architecture * 6 Born * 7 Deceased * 8 Weather Extremes in Belgium * 9 Sport * 10 See also Events ; January * 1 - The Dutch handball , since 1926 operating under the aegis of the Royal Dutch Gymnastics Federation, will stand on its own feet with the founding of the Dutch Handball Association . * 2 - The Japanese army occupied Manila . * 3 - Establishment of the ABDA command in the Pacific : the American, British, Dutch and Australian forces are under the command of British General Wavell. * 11 - Japanese invasion of the Dutch East Indies . * 18 - On the beach of Scheveningen is Herman Bernard Wiardi Beckman arrested in an attempt to escape to England. * 20 - In Berlin is the Wannsee Conference held. High-ranking Nazi 's meeting about the final solution (the "final solution of the Jewish problem '). It was decided the Jews to murder; some of them want them first as a forced laborer bets. * 27 - In Winterswijk a temperature of -27.4 C. This is measured to date for the Netherlands an absolutely cold record. ; February * 14 - In Rotterdam , the Maas Tunnel opened. The vault is 1426 meters long, the tunnel itself measures 1070.15 meters. There is almost five years to complete. * 14 - The Department of Bomber Command RAF is instructed by massive aerial bombardment morale of the German population, and especially the industrial workers to undermine. * 15 - The British crown colony of Singapore is taken from the sea by the Japanese. Many English war ships in the harbor were sunk or burning out. * 15 - The Dutch destroyer Hr. Ms. Ghent , runs through a navigational error on the ground in Stolze Street on the fringing reef of the island Bamidjo . * 22 - In his Brazilian exile commits the Austrian Jewish writer Stefan Zweig suicide. * 27 - The Dutch navy squadron under Rear-Admiral Karel Doorman is in the Java Sea under. * Membership of the Dutch Chamber of Culture is required for artists, actors, publishers, etc. ; March * 1 - Japanese troops led by General Imamoera countries on Java . * 5 - Batavia occupied. * 7 - The Dutch minesweeper Eland Dubois is sunk by its own crew after the ship was spotted by a Japanese reconnaissance aircraft. * 8 - Japanese occupation of Rangoon , Burma . * 8 - The Dutch minesweeper Jan van Amstel sunk by a Japanese destroyer, with 23 of those on board are killed * 9 - The KNIL capitulated on Java . * 13 - At the German conference in Paris is decided that all Jews in the Netherlands , Belgium and France now the yellow star to wear. * 15 - During the incursion and invasion of Japan on Sumatra was a patrol consisting of 27 Dutch soldiers on Sumatra in Tiga Roenggoe near Pematangsiantar (between Medan and Lake Toba ) after taking ambushed spot shot. The Dutch troops consisted of wardens, militia, land storm and destruction staff. * 21 - Element number 94 is named plutonium . ; May * Mexico joins the Allies after two of its tankers were torpedoed by the Germans. * 30 to 31 - First massive air bombardment of a German city by the Royal Air Force . Cologne is the target of 1,000 Avro Lancasters . ; June * Battle of Midway - the Americans stop the Japanese advance in the Pacific Ocean , and start the counteroffensive. * 21 - Tobruk falls. The German Colonel General Erwin Rommel , commander of the Africa Corps, wins the North African port city in the British army. 25,000 prisoners were taken, in addition to incalculable masses of weapons and supplies. Rommel was promoted soon afterwards to General Field Marshal. In October 1943, however, suggested General Bernard Montgomery , with his 8th army, things in order at El Alameinand was pushed back Rommel. ; July this sucks * 1 - Sebastopol , the Russian eastern front has fallen. Colonel General Manstein leads the German and Romanian troops. Remains of the Soviet armies flights on the peninsula Kersonesos . * 1 - The refugee camp Westerbork comes under the direct administration of the Germans, who call the transit camp of Westerbork. * 6 - Anne Frank into hiding in the secret annex behind the company Opekta her father Otto Frank at the Prinsengracht 263 in Amsterdam. * 15 - From the transit camp Westerbork in Drenthe the first transport leaves for Poland. * 16 - In France OCCUPÉE is issued the decision in which the Jews are denied access to public facilities and events. Thus it is forbidden access to restaurants or cafes, concerts, music-halls, amusement classrooms, libraries, public telephone installations, markets, baths, exhibition galleries or meeting halls, historic buildings, sporting events, camps and parks. * 20 - The Dutch bishops focused in a pastoral letter to the faithful. They condemn in strongest terms the Holocaust. ; August * 2 - Two hundred Catholic Jews who hitherto remained outside the Holocaust, to be in retaliation for the letter from the Dutch bishops deported to extermination camps. Among them is Edith Stein . * 6 - Queen Wilhelmina says the US Congress increased. * 6 - The Commissioner of the Amsterdam Police Sybren Tulip puts a Dutch police battalion to Jews to pack up. * 7 - The Americans land on Guadalcanal , which is the beginning of the Guadalcanal Campaign ushers. * 22 - Brazil declares war on Germany and Italy . ; September * 9 - The Northeast is officially dry. * 13 - The German forces begin their assault on Stalingrad . * 16 - Begin construction of the Burma Railway by slave laborers from the Japanese government. In particular prisoner of war, including the Dutch East Indies, are deployed. * 20 - The Swedish runner Gunder Hägg running the first 5,000 meters within 14 minutes. His world record of 13.58,2 will stand 12 years. ; October * 3 - The Germans take a first test with the V2 (rocket) . ; November * The Allied counteroffensive in North Africa begins. * 15 - The KLM DC-3 G-AgBB (formerly PH-ALI, Ibis ) at the BOAC scheduled Bristol - Lisbon with KLM passengers and crew is attacked by Luftwaffejagers . Battered but without injury they still know in England to land ( Attacks on the BOAC aircraft ). Other attacks on the same device and at the same scheduled: April 19, 1943 and June 1, 1943 (fatal, BOAC Flight 777 ). * 27 - In protest against the German occupation of southern France bring the crews of the remaining French warships in the naval port of Toulon their ships sunk. * 28 - In case of fire in the Cocoanut Grove nightclub in Boston come to 492 people. ; December * 25 - The Dutch submarine K XVI was torpedoed north of Kuching by the Japanese submarine I 66 , all 36 crew members lost their lives. ; without date * On a sweltering summer day takes Bing Crosby song "I'm dreaming of a white Christmas" by Irving Berlin in. The single will for decades continue to lead the list of bestsellers. * Enrico Fermi built the first nuclear reactor in a controlled chain reaction. * Hex is launched. * Introduction of Wonder Woman. Music Classical Music * Arnold Schoenberg composed his Piano Concerto, opus 42 * Mieczysław Weinberg composed his Symphony no. 1 Premieres * January 10 : Nathaniel Berg's opera Birgitta * July 8 : Ernest John Moerans Vioolconcert * September 23 : Benjamin Britten's Seven Sonnets of Michelangelo * November 22 : Benjamin Britten's Hymn to St Cecilia * December 5 : Benjamin Britten's A Ceremony of Carols Pop Music Singles released # Ol' Riley (Slave Song) Leadbelly # Why Don't You Do Right Benny Goodman # Perdido Duke Ellington # Stormy Weather Lena Horne # The Night We Called It a Day Frank Sinatra # Moon Mist Duke Ellington # Trav'lin' Light Paul Whiteman Orchestra # (I've Got a Gal In) Kalamazoo Glenn Miller and His Orchestra # White Christmas Bing Crosby # I've Heard That Song Before Harry James # American Patrol Glenn Miller # Cow-Cow Boogie Freddie Slack # Blues in the Night (My Mama Done Tol' Me) Jimmie Lunceford # Flying Home Lionel Hampton # (There'll Be Bluebirds Over) The White Cliffs of Dover Vera Lynn # Mein Leben für die Liebe - jawohl! Zarah Leander # Wreck on the Highway Roy Acuff # Brazil Xavier Cugat Literature * Albert Camus publishes The stranger * Five on a Treasure Island by Enid Blyton * The Moon Is Down by John Steinbeck * Ernest Hemingway Men at War published Art * Lake George (1942) Judson Smith Architecture * House with office, Best (1942) Born ; January * 1 - Max de Haan, Dutch author and literary researcher * 1 - Alassane Ouattara, Ivory Coast President * 1 - Justas Vincas Paleckis, Lithuanian politician * 1 - Gerrit Schoenmakers, Dutch politician * 1 - Lita Stantic, Argentine filmmaker * 2 - Ina Berckelaer-Onnes, Dutch pedagogue * 3 - John Thaw, English actor (deceased in 2002 ) * 4 - Ypke Gietema, Dutch politician (deceased in 2013 ) * 5 - Kris Smet, Belgian presenter and actress * 7 - Vasily Alexeyev, Russian weightlifter (deceased in 2011 ) * 8 - Stephen Hawking, British physicist * 9 - Eisso Woltjer, Dutch politician * 14 - Gerben Karstens, Dutch cyclist * 14 - Louis Lemaire, Dutch actor, writer and director * 14 - Eladio Zárate, Paraguayan footballer * 17 - Muhammad Ali (Cassius Clay), American boxer * 18 - Johnny Servoz-Gavin , French race car driver (deceased in 2006 ) * 18 - Felix Siby , Gabonese civil servant and politician (deceased in 2006 ) * 21 - Freddy Breck , German singer (deceased in 2008 ) * 23 - Herman Tjeenk Willink , Dutch politician * 23 - Harrie Vorst , Dutch psychologist and methodologist * 24 - Angelo Bratsis , American football referee * 25 - Eusébio , Mozambican-Portuguese footballer (deceased in 2014 ) * 25 - Kees Kousemaker , Dutch comic expert (deceased in 2010 ) * 26 - Wessing , Dutch photographer * 28 - Sjoukje Dijkstra , Dutch figure skater * 29 - Jean Wadoux , French athlete * 30 - Dries Holten , Dutch singer * 30 - Arie van der Veer , Dutch minister and chairman broadcasting * 31 - Daniela Bianchi , Italian actress ; February * 2 - Graham Nash , English singer * 4 - Louis Ferron , Dutch poet and writer (deceased in 2005 ) * 5 - Jaap Blokker , Dutch entrepreneur (deceased in 2011 ) * 5 - Andrzej Wohl , Polish film director (deceased in 2009 ) * 7 - Gareth Hunt , English actor (deceased in 2007 ) * 9 - Carole King , American singer * 13 - Giulio Casali , San Marino and footballer and football coach * 14 - Michael Bloomberg , American entrepreneur * 14 - Ricardo Rodríguez , Mexican race car driver (deceased in 1962 ) * 15 - Jacques CAUFRIER , Belgian water polo player and sports director (deceased in 2012 ) * 15 - Paula Majoor , Dutch actress * 16 - Kim Jong-il , North Korean political leader (deceased in 2011 ) * 19 - Johan Plageman , Dutch footballer and football manager * 21 - Joseph Wouters , Belgian cyclist * 24 - Joe Lieberman , American politician * 25 - Pierre Bernard , French graphic artist * 25 - Karen Grassle , American actress * 25 - John Saul , American writer * 26 - Jozef Adamec , Slovak footballer and football coach * 28 - Brian Jones , English musician (deceased in 1969 ) ; March * 2 - John Irving , American author * 2 - Lou Reed , American singer and songwriter (deceased in 2013 ) * 2 - Frans de Wit , Dutch sculptor and landscape artist (deceased in 2004 ) * 6 - Jan van Uden , Dutch athlete (deceased in 2008 ) * 7 - Michael Eisner , American entrepreneur * 7 - Tammy Faye Messner , American singer and author (deceased in 2007 ) * 7 - Pieter Winsemius , Dutch business administration, publicist and politician * 8 - Ann Packer , British athlete * 9 - Gary Walker , American drummer and singer * 12 - Fred Julsing , Dutch cartoonist (deceased in 2005 ) * 12 - John McNicol , South African racing driver (deceased in 2001 ) * 13 - Herman Wijffels , Dutch banker and senior official * 15 - Wayland Holyfield , American songwriter * 19 - Rinus Israel , Dutch footballer and football coach * 23 - Michael Haneke , the Austrian filmmaker * 25 - Aretha Franklin , American singer * 25 - Joop Verbon , Dutch boxer * 27 - Michael Jackson , English writer and journalist (deceased in 2007 ) * 27 - Michael York , English actor * 28 - Daniel Dennett , American philosopher * 28 - Neil Kinnock , British politician * 28 - Samuel Ramey , American opera singer * 30 - Regine Clauwaert , Belgian presenter ; April * 4 - Michel Fourniret , French criminal * 7 - Edda Barends , Dutch actress * 10 - Ben Cabrera , Filipino painter * 10 - Maria Kaczynska , Polish president's wife (deceased in 2010 ) * 11 - Paulin Hountondji , Benins philosopher * 12 - Leo van der Zalm , Dutch poet in the margin (deceased in 2002 ) * 15 - Kenneth Lee Lay , American CEO (deceased in 2006 ) * 15 - Gennadi Logofet , Russian footballer (deceased in 2011 ) * 17 - David Bradley , English actor * 19 - Alan Price , British musician, composer, and actor * 23 - Ronny Tamer , Flemish singer * 24 - Barbra Streisand , American singer and actress ; May * 1 - Artemio Rillera , Filipino Bishop (deceased in 2011 ) * 2 - Jacques Rogge , Belgian yachtsman and IOC president * 3 - Henning Frenzel , East German football player * 4 - Leonard Dobbelaar , Dutch bishop of Nekemte Ethiopia (deceased in 2008 ) * 10 - Arend Jan Heerma van Voss , Dutch actor, journalist and broadcaster driver * 12 - Ian Dury , English singer, songwriter and bandleader (deceased in 2000 ) * 13 - Guido Horckmans , Flemish actor * 13 - Pál Schmitt , Hungarian fencer, IOC member and president of the Hungarian Olympic Committee * 14 - Valeri Broemel , Soviet Russian athlete * 15 - Mircea Petescu , Romanian footballer and football coach * 19 - Alexandra , German singer (deceased in 1969 ) * 19 - Bob de Jong , Dutch racing driver and broadcaster (deceased in 2013 ) * 19 - Gary Kildall , American software developer (deceased in 1994 ) * 17 - Tom Turesson , Swedish footballer (deceased in 2004 ) * 22 - Peter Gomes , American clergyman and professor (deceased in 2011 ) * 22 - Theodore Kaczynski , American activist (Unabomber) * 22 - Barbara Parkins , Canadian actress * 28 - Stanley B. Prusiner , American neuroscientist and Nobel laureate ; June * 2 - Tony Buzan , English psychologist * 3 - Curtis Mayfield , American soul singer (deceased in 1999 ) * 4 - Jan Wienese , Dutch rower * 6 - Coosje van Bruggen , Dutch-American sculptor (deceased in 2009 ) * 7 - Anneke Grönloh , Dutch singer * 7 - Muammar al-Gaddafi , Libyan leader (deceased in 2011 ) * 9 - Joost Prinsen , Dutch actor * 9 - Mona Sulaiman , Filipino athlete * 12 - Bert Sakmann , German cell physiologist and Nobel Prize winner * 15 - Herman Berkien , Dutch comedian and singer (deceased in 2005 ) * 15 - Peter Norman , Australian athlete (deceased in 2006 ) * 16 - Dineke of As-Kleijwegt , Dutch Mayor * 17 - Mohamed ElBaradei , Egyptian diplomat and Nobel laureate * 18 - Sir Paul McCartney , English singer and composer * 18 - Thabo Mbeki , South African president * 19 - Jos Brink , Dutch (radio play) actor, comedian, musical star and producer, columnist, writer, preacher, radio and TV presenter (deceased in 2007 ) * 19- Giacinto Facchetti , Italian footballer (deceased in 2006 ) * 19 - Aage Meineszlaan , Dutch master cracker (deceased in 1985 ) * 22 - Duse Nacaratti , Brazilian actress (deceased in 2009 ) * 24 - Mick Fleetwood , British musician * 24 - Eduardo Frei Ruiz-Tagle , Chilean engineer and politician * 24 - Egbert Nijstad , Dutch athlete * 24 - Liane Winter , German athlete * 26 - Gilberto Gil , Brazilian singer and politician * 28 - John Lamers , Dutch singer * 29 - Bas van der Vlies , Dutch politician * 30 - Corrie van Gorp , Dutch actress and singer ; July * 1 - Wim T. Schippers , Dutch writer and television maker * 3 - Kevin Johnson , Australian singer-songwriter * 3 - Alexandra Radius , Dutch ballet dancer * 9 - Robert L. Morris , American psychologist (deceased in 2004 ) * 10 - Ronnie James Dio , American singer * 10 - Sixto Rodriguez , American folk musician * 11 - Jean-Pierre Coopman , Belgian boxer * 11 - Tomasz Stanko , Polish jazz trumpet player and composer * 12 - William Abma , Dutch writer and poet * 13 - Harrison Ford , American actor * 14 - Javier Solana , Spanish politician * 16 - Margaret Smith-Court , Australian tennis star * 18 - Alexander of Belgium , Belgian prince * 23 - Madeline Bell , American singer * 23 - Jan de Hont , Dutch guitarist * 23 - Jean-Claude Rudaz , Swiss racing driver * 24 - Heinz Burt , British bassist ( The Tornados ) and singer (deceased 2000 ) * 26 - Teddy Pilette , Belgian racing driver * 31 - Triztán Vindtorn , Norwegian poet (deceased in 2009 ) ; August * 1 - Guus Kuijer , Dutch writer * 2 - Isabel Allende , Chilean-American writer * 2 - Leo Beenhakker , Dutch football coach * 3 - Jan des Bouvrie , Dutch interior * 3 - Hugo Simon , Austrian rider * 4 - David Long , New Zealand Prime Minister (deceased in 2005 ) * 5 - Rick Huxley , English bassist (The Dave Clark Five) * 5 - Sergio Ramírez , Nicaraguan writer and politician * 6 - Evelyn Hamann , German actress and comedian (deceased in 2007 ) * 7 - Jack Gadellaa , Dutch television director and writer * 7 - Sigfried Held , German footballer and football coach * 7 - Hadrian van Nes , Dutch rower * 7 - BJ Thomas , American singer * 9 - Frans van Anraat , Dutch businessman and criminal * 9 - Jack DeJohnette , American musician and composer * 11 - Delia Domingo-Albert , Filipino diplomat and minister * 16 - Marc Moulin , Belgian musician (deceased in 2008 ) * 18 - Hans van Willigenburg , Dutch television presenter * 20 - Isaac Hayes , American singer and producer (deceased in 2008 ) * 20 - Alison Des Forges , American human rights activist (deceased in 2009 ) * 20 - Bernd Kannenberg , German fast walker * 26 - Vic Dana , American tap dancer, pop singer and film actor * 26 - Lia Hinten , Dutch athlete * 27 - Daryl Dragon , American pop singer * 30 - Piet Paternotte , Dutch footballer (deceased in 2008 ) * 31 - Isao Aoki , Japanese golfer * 31 - Alessandro Pesenti-Rossi , Italian racing driver * 31 - Raymond Ranjeva , Madagascan lawyer, professor, administrator and judge * 31 - Errol Schlabach , American composer, music educator, clarinetist and saxophonist * 31 - Pedro Solbes , Spanish politician ; September * 2 - French Dieleman , Dutch geographer (deceased in 2005 ) * 6 - Ferdi Elsas , Dutch kidnapper and murderer of Gerrit Jan Heijn (deceased in 2009 ) * 11 - Eddy van Vliet , Belgian poet and lawyer (deceased in 2002 ) * 15 - Lee Dorman , American bassist (deceased in 2012 ) * 16 - Theo Reitsma , Dutch sports reporter * 17 - Ron Crown , Dutch swimmer (deceased in 2000 ) * 18 - Wolfgang Schäuble , German politician and minister * 24 - Erik Silvester , German schlager singer (deceased in 2008 ) * 25 - Henri Pescarolo , French racing driver * 27 - Dith Pran , Cambodian-American photojournalist and human rights activist (deceased in 2008 ) * 27 - Alvin Stardust , British singer (deceased in 2014 ) * 28 - Marshall Bell , American actor * 29 - Felice Gimondi , Italian cyclist * 29 - Pé Hawinkels , Dutch literary (deceased 1977 ) ; October * 1 - Günter Wallraff , German investigative journalist * 4 - Jenny Arean , Dutch comedian and singer * 5 - Sjaak Roggeveen , Dutch footballer * 6 - Britt Ekland , Swedish actress * 6 - Bjorn Nordqvist , Swedish footballer * 12 - Melvin Franklin , American singer (deceased in 1995 ) * 14 - Alice Reyes , Filipino dancer and choreographer * 19 - Jim Rogers , American economist and writer * 20 - Christiane Nüsslein-Volhard , German biologist and Nobel Laureate * 20 - Bart Sweet , Dutch cyclist (deceased in 1992 ) * 21 - Orlando Aravena , Chilean footballer and football coach * 23 - Anita Roddick , English entrepreneur (deceased in 2007 ) * 23 - Michael Crichton , American author (deceased in 2008 ) * 25 - Klaas Rusticus , Dutch writer and director * 26 - Bob Hoskins , English actor * 26 - Milton Nascimento , Brazilian singer-songwriter * 27 - Philip Catherine , Belgian jazz guitarist * 28 - Kees Verkerk , Dutch skater * 29 - Jan Pieterse , Dutch cyclist * 29 - Bob Ross , American painter (deceased in 1995 ) * 30 - Aad van Toor , Dutch acrobat, actor, singer, director, writer, film editor and television presenter ; November * 1 - Larry Flynt , American publisher and politician * 1 - Ralph Klein , Canadian politician * 5 - Maria Lindes , Dutch radio play voice actress and director * 7 - Johnny Rivers , American singer and guitarist * 12 - Ad Geelhoed , Dutch officer and lawyer (deceased in 2007 ) * 14 - Indira Goswami , Assamese writer (deceased in 2011 ) * 17 - Bo Holmberg , Swedish politician (deceased in 2010 ) * 17 - Hans Jansen , Dutch Arabist and politician (deceased in 2015 ) * 17 - Annemarie Oster , Dutch actress, author and columnist * 17 - Martin Scorsese , American film director * 18 - Linda Evans , American actress * 19 - Calvin Klein , American fashion designer * 22 - John Casablancas , American entrepreneur * 24 - Billy Connolly , Scottish musician, actor, presenter and comedian * 24 - Craig Thomas , Welsh thriller author (deceased in 2011 ) * 24 - Freddie Webb , Filipino basketball and senator * 25 - Bob Lind , American singer-songwriter * 27 - Jimi Hendrix , American musician (deceased in 1970 ) * 27 - Néstor Togneri , Argentine footballer (deceased in 1999 ) * 27 - Vlastimil Jansa , Czech chess * 27 - Ruurd Reitsma , Dutch General * 28 - Manolo Blahnik , Spanish fashion designer * 29 - Diane Ladd , American actress * 29 - Kunio Lemari , Marshalleilands politician (deceased in 2008 ) ; December * 2 - Frans Wiertz , Dutch bishop * 4 - Roel Van Bambost , Belgian singer and film critic * 5 - Hezahiah Nyamau , Kenyan athlete * 9 - Marcos Conigliaro , Argentine footballer * 11 - Didier Comès , Belgian cartoonist (deceased 2013 ) * 14 - Benny Lennartsson , Swedish footballer and football coach * 14 - Dick Wagner , American guitarist and songwriter (deceased in 2014 ) * 15 - Dave Clark , English drummer and leader of the pop group The Dave Clark Five * 15 - Mike Summerbee , English footballer * 16 - Kries Mahadewsing , Surinamese Minister (deceased in 2013 ) * 18 - Salvador Escudero III , Filipino politician (deceased in 2012 ) * 19 - Piet Doedens , Dutch lawyer * 20 - Janine Bischops , Belgian actress * 20 - Bob Hayes , American athlete and American football player (deceased in 2002 ) * 20 - Fred Ward , American actor * 21 - Reinhard Mey , German singer * 21 - Derek Parfit , British philosopher * 23 - John Benson , Scottish footballer and football coach (deceased in 2010 ) * 23 - Quentin Bryce , Australian politician * 26 - Rob de Nijs , Dutch singer * 27 - Rudy Bennett , Dutch singer * 27 - Charmian Carr , American actress * 27 - Thomas Menino , American mayor (deceased in 2014 ) * 28 - Timbul Suhardi , Indonesian actor (deceased in 2009 ) * 28 - Roger Swerts , Belgian cyclist * 29 - Óscar Andrés Rodríguez Maradiaga , a Honduran cardinal * 30 - Georges Monard , Belgian politician and official * 31 - Andy Summers , English musician ; exact date unknown * Bart Bosman , Dutch biologist (deceased in 2006 ) * Andrew Morgan , English director * Hussain al-Shahristani , an Iraqi nuclear scientist and minister * Tores Theorell , Swedish internist * Aminata Traoré , Malian writer and politician * Ernest Wamba dia Wamba , a Congolese professor of political philosophy, rebel leader and politician Deceased ; January * 1 - Jaroslav Ježek (35), Czech composer and conductor * 4 - Mel Sheppard (58), American athlete * 7 - Reinier van Genderen Stort (55), Dutch writer and poet * 17 - Walter von Reichenau (57), German Marshal * 22 - Oleg Losev (38), Russian scientist and inventor * 25 - Gerard Philips (83), one of the founders of the Dutch Philips Gloeilampenfabrieken NV ; February * 1 - William Warnaar (74), Dutch politician and ARP bulb grower * 7 - Dorando Pietri (56), Italian athlete * 7 - Ivan Bilibin (65), Russian illustrator * 8 - Fritz Todt (50), German engineer and minister in the Third Reich * 14 - Edgar Chadwick (72), English footballer and football coach * 17 - Lodewijk Ernst Visser (70), Dutch lawyer and president of the Supreme Court * 23 - Stefan Zweig (60), Austrian writer ; March * 3 - Ernst Bernheim (92), German medievalist * 8 - José Raúl Capablanca (53) Cuban chess * 10 - William Henry Bragg (79), English physicist * 12 - Robert Bosch (80), German inventor, engineer, industrialist and philanthropist * 14 - Alexander von Zemlinsky (70), Austrian composer * 23 - Jan Olieslagers (58), Belgian aviator and motorcycle rider * 24 - Mathieu Cordang (72), Dutch cyclist * 29 - Herman van Karnebeek (67), Dutch diplomat and minister ; April * 3 - Rene Lunden (39) Belgian bobsledder * 17 - Jean Perrin (71), French physicist and Nobel Prize winner ; May * 2 - Jose Abad Santos (56), Filipino judge * 3 - Christiaan Boers (52) Dutch soldier and resistance fighter ; June * 4 - Reinhard Heydrich (38), German Nazi leader * 5 - KH Holthuis (90), Dutch architect * 7 - Alan Blumlein (38), English engineer and inventor * 12 - Jarl Malmgren (33), Finnish footballer * 18 - Joseph Gabčík (30), Slovak resistance fighter * 30 - Léon Daudet (74), French writer and journalist ; July * 2 - Yevgeny Petrov (38), Russian writer * 14 - Neel Doff (84), French Dutch writer * 23 - Valdemar Poulsen (72), Danish engineer and inventor * 26 - Titus Brandsma (61), Dutch priest and resistance fighter ; August * 9 - Edith Stein (50), Jewish-German philosopher and Carmelite nun and saint of the Roman Catholic Church * 15 - Robert Baelde (34), Dutch lawyer and social worker * 15 - Willem Ruys (47), Dutch shipowner * 19 - Harald Kaarman (40), Estonian footballer * 25 - George Edward Alexander Windsor (40), fourth son of George V of the United Kingdom * 30 - Miguel White (32), Filipino athlete ; September * 4 - Jules Brunfaut (89), Belgian architect * 15 - Severino Reyes (71), Filipino writer * 17 - Abraham Tuschinski (56), Polish-Dutch cinema operator * 20 - Kārlis Ulmanis (65), President of Latvia * 27 - Jan Ankerman (36), Dutch hockey * 30 - Gerrit van Weezel (60), Dutch composer and conductor ; October * 12 - Philip van Praag sr. (53), Dutch artist * 18 - Mikhail Nesterov (80), Russian painter * 22 - Sybren Tulip (51) Dutch soldier and police chief * 22 - Staf de Clercq (58), Flemish nationalist politician ; November * 14 - Sidney Fox (31), American actress * 15 - Annemarie Schwarzenbach (34), Swiss writer, journalist and photographer * 16 - Joseph Schmidt (38), Romanian singer * 17 - Pieter Kikkert (50), Dutch director in Suriname * 19 - Cornelis van Teeseling (18), Dutch artist and resistance fighter * 21 - Leopold Berchtold (79), Austria-Hungarian politician * 23 - Stanisław Saks (44), Polish mathematician * 27 - Pigeon Schuitevoerder (68), Dutch singer ; December * 29 - Gerrit van As (40) Dutch resistance fighter in WWII * 29 - Pieter van As (43) Dutch resistance fighter in WWII Weather Extremes in Belgium * January 22 : Lowest Temperature -17.9 ° C in Uccle. * January 27 : Lowest Temperature -23.2 ° C in Gerdingen (Bree) and -24.3 ° C in Wardin (Bastogne). * Winter : One of the toughest of the century: rivers and canals freeze increasing. * February 28th : Every day frost in Uccle (as in 1956). 17 snow days. Maximum thickness of the snow layer to 1 meter on the plateau of the Hautes Fagnes. * * March 14 : On the Baraque Michel (Jalhay) the period of frost remains that began on December 26, 1941 continue until March 14, 1942. * March 15 : From 6 January and 15 March - during 69 days apart - snow on the ground in Uccle (possibly in the form of spores). That is after the winter 1962/1963 the second longest. * July 10 : 74.5 mm rainfall in 24 hours in Uccle. * July : July with highest rainfall total: a total rainfall of 196.5 mm (normal 74.3 mm). * August 3 : 207.3 mm rainfall in 30 days - from July 5 to August 3 - falls in Uccle (value exceeded in June / July 1980). Source: KMI data Uccle 1901-2003 with additions Sport Athletics *Belgian Athletics Championships 1942 *Boston Marathon 1942 Autosport *Grand-prix season 1940-1945 Cycling *Tour of Spain 1942 See also *List of countries *Movie Category:1942